Tyr's Champion
by Blkphnx
Summary: Harry has gods' blessings in his fight against Voldemort. But what if there was more at stake than the fate of the wizarding world? Voldemort's sinister plans run farther than harry could hope to imagine. Harry/Harem Better summary inside.


**Tyr's Champion**

**Disclaimer:**

All recognizable characters and situations in this story are the property of J. and various related publishers. The author does not claim to own any of these characters and is not associated with any of the franchisee owners. This story is meant purely for non-commercial recreational purpose and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Summary:**

Harry has been blessed by the gods in his fight against Voldemort. But Harry is not the only one being guided by immortals. What if Voldemort sinister plans ran farther than anyone could hope to imagine. He threatens the very fabric of existence of both humans and gods. Will harry be able to defeat him or will he be consumed by Voldemort's lust for power?

**Chapter 1**

**Freya's Blessings**

**Asgard, The Capital of Gods.**

Asgard had never seen Frigga so flustered. She was pacing in the throne room, muttering about foolish humans, much to the amusement of Odin. The king of Gods sat on the throne, watching his wife fret about whatever that was in her mind. Freya stood to one side, equally amused but concerned all the same about the chief goddess's action.

"Pray, will you tell me what is bothering you?" asked Freya.

Frigga stopped abruptly and stared for a moment uncomprehending. She had been so involved in her thoughts that she had not noticed her husband and sister watching her. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and said "I was just wondering at the depth of stupidities these humans are capable of. I think there is nothing that can surprise me and they go and prove me wrong."

"Is it about a prophecy?" asked Freya knowingly.

"Yes, it is. Ever since I had foreseen the battle, I wanted to help him. But I didn't want to interfere in the happenings of Midgard. I trusted in the non-existent wisdom of the humans to guide him. But no, they had to mess up everything."

"Patience, Frigga. Explain everything to me. Maybe we can arrive at a solution." said Freya.

Frigga thought for a moment and nodded. "Sixteen years ago, I had a prophecy about a war that is going to occur in Midgard. I foresaw that it would be one of the major turning points in history of Midgard. So against my principles, I relayed the prophecy through a human medium."

"Wait. You mean to tell me that you broke your tenet of not interfering with the lesser worlds and relayed your prophecy to a human." asked Odin. He was extremely surprised at his wife's actions. She always tended to keep her prophecies to herself, not even telling her husband about them.

"Yes, I did. But you have to understand that this is no ordinary prophecy. The fate of Midgard itself could depend on this war. I hoped at that time, that by relaying the prophecy, that the humans would properly prepare their champion for when the time arrives. But no, those foolish humans had to disregard my warnings."

"Can you please stop speaking in riddles and elaborate?" asked Freya.

"It is that Loki. As usual, he planted the seeds of evil in a small boy for his pleasure. But I wonder if even he realized the effects of his actions this time. That boy grew to become the vilest of human beings in Midgard. Of course you know all about him. I am talking about this Voldemort of course." said Frigga.

"You mean to tell me that this Voldemort was a result of Loki's actions. Curse that fool. He is a blight upon all of Asgard. I daresay Thor should have have destroyed him." thundered Odin.

"Later, husband. Now is not the time to dwell on it. As I was saying, I foresaw that Tyr's champion would rise among the humans to smite him. But even I cannot completely foresee the result of their battle. It is shrouded in mystery."

"Tyr always had a fascination with Midgard. But I never knew about the extent of his interference in the happenings there." said Freya.

"Oh! Tyr just wanted to make sure that someone existed to oppose Loki's creation. He hasn't realized the extent of his role. But even though he is Tyr's champion, he needs to be prepared to face this battle. If ill-prepared it could mean his defeat, which could lead to the destruction of the way of life as we know in Midgard. It could become another Hel.

"Realizing this, I relayed my prophecy to the humans thorough a medium, hoping to forewarn them about this but they have done naught to save themselves. It is during times like this, I wonder if these humans even are worthy of existence. They destroy everything around them, not realizing that they are destroying themselves."

"So who is this champion you are so concerned about?" asked Freya.

"Harry Potter." Frigga waved her arms and the image of a sixteen year old boy lying on a cot appeared. He looked extremely malnourished and the worry lines seemed to make him appear older. than his sixteen. He seemed to stare blankly at the ceiling, the ever present fire in his emerald eyes extinguished.

"Well, He certainly doesn't look like one who can defeat Loki's creature." said Odin.

"It is those foolish humans. If he had been prepared properly, he could defeat that Voldemort. As he stands now, Voldemort would swat him like a fly." said Frigga.

"I can see it. So what are you going do about it. It is not customary for the Aesir to interfere with the happenings at Midgard." said Odin.

"Yes, I know. That's the reason I am so frustrated. I want to help him while keeping my involvement with him a minimum."

"If you would explain the circumstances it might make the picture clearer." said Freya. Frigga took a deep breath and told the two gods of the life of Tyr's Chosen. She spoke of his sufferings at the hand of his family, the trials he underwent at school, the death of his close friends, the prophecy and everything related to him. Soon the two gods knew every detail of Harry's life. Both were horrified at what the boy had suffered.

"Dear me, no one should have to suffer all that. I truly marvel at his strength if has weathered all this. No wonder Tyr chose him as his champion. I wish I could help him."

"Yes, He certainly needs some help. Well.... I could help him." said Freya.

"You would! Oh! I was so reluctant to ask you of this. Than you very much sister."

"Fret not, sister. It is not unusual for the Vanir to interfere in the lesser worlds' affairs. Besides Midgard is one of my favorite worlds. With everything that has happened to it in the near past, I would be very distressed if more bad things happened. I will help him."

"What are you going to do?" asked Odin

"That depends. I must first meet with him. If I find him to be worthy of my help, I shall help him." said Freya.

"Oh! I am certain you will find him worthy. I have seen him from far apart for a long time. A nobler human, I have not seen." said Frigga.

"I hope you are correct. I shall go meet him." Freya waved her hand and a portal appeared before her. "I hope for Midgard's sake that he is worthy."

* * *

**Gryffindor Boy's Dormitory**

Harry Potter was lying on the four poster bed in Gryffindor boys dormitory, staring at nothing. Ever since Sirius's death, he had been plagued by nightmares. He couldn't sleep for 2 hours straight without having a nightmare. He could see Sirius falling through the veil, Cedric dying and hear his mother's voice pleading. But worst of all was the one where everyone stared at him, blaming him for their deaths.

He got off his four poster bed and gazed out the window at the Quidditch pitch. He could find Seamus and Dean playing with a soccer ball, while Neville sat at the stands watching them. Ron, Hermione and Luna were still in the infirmary recovering from the injuries they suffered art the Department of Mysteries.

He was all alone in the dormitory. The silence surrounding him seemed to remind of the burden he now carried. "_Prophesied to kill Voldemort, Ha! fat chance." _thought Harry bitterly. He wondered what he had done to deserve such a fate. Gazing at his friends playing care-freely brought home the fact that he was the only one who could defeat Voldemort. He desperately wished he could go and join them and forget all his worries, but it was not to be. Fate had given him a duty to perform.

He wondered what he should do now. He firmly believed that he had no chance of beating Voldemort. Voldemort was a dark lord with decades of experience whereas he was just a school boy who had lucked out of every encounter he had faced so far. And Dumbledore tells me I have to defeat him.

He could feel anger coursing through him as he thought about Dumbledore. _What right did that man have to keep these things away from me? In his desire for me to have a life, he has destroyed the hopes of the wizarding world. If only he had trained me properly, I might stand a chance of defeating Voldemort" _thought Harry bitterly.

So involved was he in his thoughts that he did not notice a figure standing behind him. He heard someone clear a throat and turned quickly, drawing his wand in the process. He was surprised to find a stranger in the Gryffindor Dorms. He found a statuesque woman standing near the entrance to the dorms. She was so beautiful that she almost appeared ethereal. Poise and Dignity shone in the very way she carried herself. Even though Harry was a stranger, something about her manner told that she wouldn't hurt him.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" asked Harry, a bit calm now but still wary of her.

"I am Freya. I come from Asgard bearing news for you." said Freya.

Even Harry, who usually didn't pay attention in History, knew who she was. "You mean you are the goddess of love?" asked Harry incredulously. The whole thing seemed incredible but at the same time he wondered what it would mean if she was telling the truth.

"I understand that it would be a bit hard to believe me but I have no reason for lying to you. I am truly the goddess Freya. If you still do not believe me, here is a demonstration" Freya took a golden apple and handed him to him urging him to eat it.. "You just eat that. You would feel more rejuvenated than you had ever felt in your life."

Harry looked at the apple warily. He knew all about the legend of the golden apple. But he was not about to eat something given to him by a stranger, however inclined he was to trust her. He already believed that she was a goddess, call it instinct, something Harry was very well known for. However he was not prepared to admit that to her till he was sure of her motives. "OK. Say that I believe you, but what business does a goddess have with me?"

"I come bearing gifts. Gifts for you to survive the upcoming battles against your nemesis."

Harry's eyebrows raised upon hearing it. "You came here to help me. Forgive be for being incredulous. I find it hard to believe anyone, even a goddess, would come all the way just to lend me assistance."

"You have been most unfortunate in receiving guidance from your elders. They have either belittled you or coddled you. So I can understand your reluctance in believing me. But I realize something that they do not. It matters not who stands behind you. It is ultimately you who has to face your Nemesis. It is up to you to defeat him. So rather than wishing it wasn't so, I wish to prepare you for that."

Harry didn't reply to that for a while. The silence seemed to stretch on and Freya didn't seem in a hurry to break it. He then asked, "Very well. I believe you. Tell me what do I have to do?"

"You don't have to give anything in return. You have already already suffered enough. You just need to get whatever knowledge I impart to you and train harder."

Harry nodded at that. "Thanks a lot for your help. It means a lot when someone helps you without asking for it, especially in such dire circumstances." Freya conceded it with a gracious nod.

"But why are the gods concerned with my chances of victory? It is not often that the gods intercede on behalf of a human." asked Harry.

"You are no normal mortal Harry. You were chosen as Tyr himself to be his champion to defend the evils against mankind. Your destiny as a savior was chosen by the warrior god himself."

Harry seemed irritated upon hearing her answer. "Why is that everyone I speak to these days talk to me about my destiny. Isn't my life mine to shape, as I see fit? Why does it have to be ruled by destiny. If I have no control over my own life, then what is the purpose of this life?"

"Do not think that you have control over life Harry. Everyone has their own destiny to fulfill. Some perish without fulfilling them But how they do it is left to their own choices. You unfortunately are tied to yours more than others but that doesn't mean you can't walk away from it. It is still your choice to follow it. But would you walk away? Will you abandon your friends and choose to ignore your destiny?" Harry shook his head in answer to that.

"Then rest assured that you are worthy of your destiny. No one is thrust upon a role they are not capable of performing. If I believe any person is capable of fulfilling that role, it is you."

"Thank you for your kind words. I can understand what you are saying. The prophecy does not matter. Even if not for it, I would still want to avenge my parents' death. I would still want to fight him for my friends. In a sense, it only reaffirms what I would have already done."

Freya smiled and nodded. "Good, you understand. Besides there is another reason for me help you. Voldemort is the result of the seeds of evil planted by that sly trickster, Loki."

Harry recognized who Loki was and asked, "Why? What purpose does it serve him to do that? What does he hope achieve by that?"

"No one knows what goes inside that twisted mind of his. He cares about no one but himself. He even eclipses the giants in his treachery. I believe that he gains perverse pleasure in seeing others suffer and that was his reason for creating Voldemort. But nevertheless, it was Voldemort who chose to follow in those footsteps and must be vanquished."

Harry nodded in acceptance upon hearing that and then turned his attention to more important matters at hand. "You spoke of knowledge that you would give me. What knowledge were you talking about?"

"I hold in me the knowledge of several millenia of magic. I know of spells that were long forgotten before Hogwarts was even established. I will teach you spells for which Voldemort holds no counter. But you should not forget that he has delved into realms of magic that no sane human would even approach. He has twisted the very nature of his existence, that I loath to call him a human. You must never let your guard against him. Even with all the knowledge you are going to gain, you are years behind him in experience."

Harry nodded, acceding the fact. "What else will you teach me?"

"I will also give you knowledge of all the great wars that have occurred so far, so you may know the strategies employed by the greatest of the generals. I will also teach you ways of defending your mind from others. But all these knowledge won't make you all powerful in a day. In a sense it is like reading a book. You would know all about the spells but unless you train extensively you cannot hope to master them."

Never one to take the easier way out, Harry nodded. Then suddenly he realized what she had said, "What do you mean it would be like reading a book? You are gong to train me right?"

Freya shook her head. "No, Harry. We are not allowed to linger in the mortal realm for long. I cannot stay here long enough to train you. What I am going to do is transfer all the knowledge that you would need directly to your mind."

"You mean like Legilimency?" asked Harry, a bit wary at the prospect after his exposure to the said art.

"Yes, It is similar to that in a sense. I can sense your uneasiness but do not fear. It will not cause you any discomfort to you. It will not be like what that vile man did to you."

Harry was a bit surprised that she had read his concerns so easily but chalked it up to her being a goddess. He thought for a second and accepted it.

Freya took his hands in hers and looked into his eyes. Harry found himself drowning into her deep blue eyes. It was so entrancing, that he slowly became unaware of his surroundings. He could feel a foreign presence enter his mind. It was so unlike the times when Snape had forced himself into his mind. The presence seem to envelop his consciousness like a warm blanket, soothing and protecting. He could feel it looking deep into his mind, willing him to open up. Harry did so willingly.

He could feel a rush of images assaulting him. He was pacing through memories faster than he could process them. He felt the presence delving deep into his magical core and touching its center. Somehow he felt that his core was bound by an evil and vile energy. He could feel the presence sapping that energy away and found his core expanding and throbbing with renewed energy. Then gradually the presence withdrew from his mind and he found himself aware of his surroundings.

Harry shook his head to clear his mind of the dizzying thoughts and muttered, "Well, that was intense."

"Your mind is not used gaining so much knowledge in a short time. It will take a while for you to process them. I advise that you sleep for a few hours to get accustomed to all the knowledge."

Harry nodded and asked, "What was that vile energy surrounding my core? I feel as if my core just had a pepper-up potion."

"That was the remnant of the curse that hit you when you were a baby. Soul magic is not that easy to get rid of. You have carried that taint ever since then. You are a powerful wizard Harry. You have functioned well enough even with your struggle against the dark energy. Any lesser wizard would have perished long ago."

"Then why didn't Dumbledore do anything about it before?" asked Harry.

"I doubt he knew about it. As I said soul magic is not an art often studied by humans. Only the vilest of mortals seek that knowledge. Besides I doubt if he could have done anything. He has grown old and his power is no longer the same. He is not infallible as people seem to think."

"Yes, I certainly have noticed that." said Harry bitterly.

"Do not judge him too harshly, Harry. He has taken some harsh decisions even against his conscience hoping for the best. Even though his decisions on your part have inevitably failed, he always had your best concerns in mind. As I said, he is human after all. I know it may be hard but try to forgive him."

Harry nodded in reply. He knew deep within that Dumbledore meant the best for him but the wounds were too raw. Maybe in time he would be able to forgive him but not now. Not while he was still reeling from Sirius' death.

"As I said, rest Harry. You are going to need it. Also make sure you keep your friends close to you. You will need their help if you want to succeed in your quest. Never push them away for the sake of their safety. Give them a choice, a chance to help you."

Harry recalled him doing so the previous Christmas and how miserable he had been without his friends. He swore he wouldn't do that again.

"Oh! I almost forgot." Freya said and took hold of Harry's hand and looked into his eyes. Harry once again felt her enter his mind and felt a rush of images as she transferred some more knowledge. She quickly drew back from his mind this time and stepped back.

Harry wondered what she had imparted him this time and examined that part of his memory. His eyes widened comically and he started to blush like a bride.

Freya let out a throaty laugh. "Come on, Harry I am the goddess of love after all. Are you really surprised that I gave you that information?"

Harry went beet red and stuttered, "We...Well. I never expected it." She had given him extensive knowledge of how to pleasure women. He now knew how to push the buttons and take any woman to the extreme throes of pleasure. With this knowledge any woman would be putty in his hands.

"Well, you are a teenager after all. Don't let Voldemort prevent you from enjoying your life. Besides I have a feeling you will put that knowledge to use quite a lot."

"Why do you say that?"

"Call it a gut instinct, as you humans say" said Freya with a smile.

"Also Harry, just because I gave you that knowledge, don't be loose with women. Scorn a woman and you will have problems worse than Voldemort to deal with."

Harry, ever the noble guy felt indignant hearing that, "I would never take advantage of any woman" He said hotly.

'Well, some would want you to take advantage of them. Doesn't matter, I trust you. I just wanted to warn you not to let your hormones cloud your thought."

Harry accepted her answer and nodded in thanks. Freya smiled at him and said "It is time for me take my leave Harry. Remember Harry, in the course of your quest you might have to do things that might repulse you. You might have to take a life. But believe in yourself and your friends. Trust in them to guide you the right way. I will be watching over you looking forward to the day you win."

Harry nodded and could feel his eyes getting wet. He stepped forward and hugged her. It felt like this one hug made up for all those he had missed with his mother. "Thank you very much for helping me." He said thickly.

Freya smiled kindly at him, "It was a pleasure for me to help you, Harry. You are the gods' favored son after all."

Harry stepped back and nodded at her, his eyes swimming with gratitude. Freya waved her hand and a portal appeared before her. "Take care Tyr's champion. May you find glory and victory in your quest." The portal vanished with her as she stepped through it.

Harry stood alone in the dorms looking at the empty spot where she had stood. He was overwhelmed by everything that had happened so far. He looked at the clock and found that just a couple of hours had passed since she came. It had felt like an eternity to him. He sat on the bed trying to take stock of all the information that crowded his mind. He could feel a headache threatening to develop.

Just then, he heard Neville's voice floating up the stairs "I can see why you love that sport Dean. It certainly has a charm."

"You got it mate. Soccer is as good as quidditch. Glad I could spread soccer among the pure-bloods." Neville chuckled at that.

Not wanting to deal with them, Harry pulled the drapes around his bed and laid down and closed his eyes, willing himself to sleep. Maybe it was the stress of gaining so much knowledge, but he immediately started to drift into sleep. Through the haze of his semi-consciousness he could feel the drapes around his bed being opened and then closed again after a few moments.

"_Neville must have checked up on me. He is a good man, that Neville" _was Harry's last thoughts before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I am sorry for the lack of updates for **The Black Phoenix**. The university exams combined with preparation of application packages for Universities for my masters completely took up my time. Once I was free, I started the story again only to hit a writer's block. I just couldn't move forward so I temporarily put the story on hold and started working on this story.

I will be updating both stories regularly from now on.

Please leave reviews, especially about my use of Norse Mythology. I am not an expert in it. Mythology just happens to be a hobby of mine.


End file.
